Undecided
by slackershun
Summary: We stood there under the cherry blossom tree, while the leaves of it is falling. "I really like you, if you just say you want me to stay I stay." I said it to and all I receive is his emotionless stare and "Thank you but Sakura just go." then he left.-okay this is my first fanfic to my canon pairings and lot of them...Set on modern time...R&R hehehe


A/N: Hello! Hi guys this is my first fanfic about SASU/SAKU. And Sasusaku is CANON! Oh yeah sooo happy. So enjoy this Fic and sorry for grammars, english is not my mother tongue hehehe RR.

**I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 1**: Sakura and Shikamaru

_"You will always be my cherry blossom"_

I recalled in my mind repeatedly, as I stood on the sand along the beach line. By the way our house, were seated alongside the beach, this side of the beach is owned by my family. My newly deceased father bought this beach side.

Deceased? Why? It happened last week, car accident. Where he was on the way home from business matters.

Back to where I was. I stood still on the sand after my father's funeral. Staring blankly at the sunset.

Then someone tapped my shoulder.

"Sakura…" the man beside me called me but I ignore him.

"Sakura, I know that this is hard for you and it is also hard for me. You see, Kizashi, he treated me as his son too and I always treated him as a second father. And seeing you this…"

Then I turn my head to see his face, my bestfriend's face.

"Shikamaru…", I said with a force smile.

"Cut the crap out Sakura. Don't force your self to smile." He sighed as he said it lazily. "Come on let it out, I will lend you my ear and shoulder eventhough it is too troublesome."

I laughed. "Hahaha Shikamaru you always makes me laugh to your famous 'troublesome' line." Then he look at me 'annoying' he muttered.

Then he sit on the sand. So am I. I lean my head to his shoulder.

"But you know Shikamaru, I am thankful that you were always here beside me when I need someone." I sniff holding out my tears. "I am now an orphan. My mother died when I was only 7. And now my father died before I get graduate to senior highschool."

I sniff again. He muttered "uh-huh, just go on. For this time I will never mind that my shirt will get wet by yours."

"I am now on my own. I should be strong and not to cry anymore. But what should I do now?"

Then I lift my head. He look at me and I cry at my heart's content.

"This is what I don't like. Mendokusena." He sighed and hug me.

The time pass fast. When the time I stopped crying. We head back to our house then my bestfriend bid his goodbye and head back to their old house. Yeah old house.

Shikamaru and his family transfered home from the beach side of fire country to the fire country's city Konoha, 2yrs ago. His father, Shikaku Nara, is the new CEO of the highest grossing Pharmacy Lab.

Eventhough he and I are now distant at this past 2yrs we always keep in touch. Through internet and phone. And every vacation, Yoshino (his mother) and him, always come here to the beach side to enjoy their vacation and also to visit their hous

We basically like brother and sister, we grew up together. And we also promised to took the same college.

Then when I can't see his retreating back. I walk back inside our house.

The Haruno Residence that is always lively but now…now it is gloomy.

'And now what?' I thought.

I locked the door behind me, climbed up the stairs. I slumped down on the couch with my stomach hugging the couch, of our small entertainment hall, and put the TV on watching it unintentatively. As my eyes doze off by it's will.

The sun rose quickly. My eyes caught the rays of sun, as I opened it hastily. I still have no energy, still can't move on, my father's is gone for almost a week and he's not going back again by myside. I force my self to stand up. I turn off the tv that is still on since yesterday's night. Then I walk in front of our full size glass window, err door that is facing the sea. The beautiful sea. As the water is sparkling because of rays of the sun. The clouds independently swaying up in the air.

_'I wish I am a clouds. Freely flying and go to the flow of the wind.'_ I thought but duh I sounded like Shikamaru.

After that the bell sound. I didn't answer. Then again the bell sound and again and again. And I know who it is…my lazy bestfriend. While the bell of our house is still ringing, no, constantly ringing. I run down to the stair to the gate to open the gate for him.

"Are you still asleep that you can't hear the bell?", he greeted.

"Well good morning too, Shikamaru."

"You know it is troublesome to stand outside your gate while the sun gazing at me hotly."

"I thought you like day than night."

"Aren't you asking to enter since it is troublesome to stand and I am sweating?"

As he said it I stepped aside so he can come in and he without a pause entered my house comfortably and walk straightly outside our pool that is facing the sea and settle himself on the pool chair loungers under the glass roof at the one side of our pool.

"Well this is great. It is not too hot here and the sky, I can see it clearly." He said as he relax himself there.

"So this is the reason why you are now here?"

"Somewhat like that. But hey come on Sak (Sak is my nickname to him) now is Sunday which is my last day here before my family travel back to Konoha. Let me relax a little." He said as he is not looking at me but to the sky.

"Ok ok fine lazy ass. But count me out, you know I don't like to watch the sky at day." "I know you prefer the night sky." "Then if you want anything you can knock at my room."

"Nuh! I'm waiting you down here.", he lazily said as he turn around to look at me. "My parent ask me to come and get you since you don't have someone to accompany you here and my mother said she wants to see your smile before we head back to Konoha. So wash yourself up and I am waiting you here."

"Ok. I'll be here in a minutes."

"Suit yourself. I don't care if you take long to get ready. So I can enjoy this peaceful sound, and watch the clouds dancing in this perfect time of my day."

"Tsk lazy bastard" I left him there as he enjoy his leisure time. After 30 mins. I come back down to him. Still laying down at the lounger still watching his clouds.

"Hey, I'm ready." I shout at him because we are meter away.

"Ugh, how troublesome."

"Come on lazy ass get your butt out there already." Then he grumpily got off and we walked out to my house. The trip to their house is quiet. We got there within 10 mins. Their house is not too far to ours.

As we stepped into their house. Aunt Yoshino give me a warm hug which I returned too. And also his father hug me too. We ate breakfast together. Aunt Yoshino cook it and I know that her cooking skills were good not just good but very good, but I still have no appetite. Even I made aunt Yoshino to worry about me commenting_ 'how thin I am now'_, so I force myself to eat a little. They sympathize me about what happen to my father.

They are the one who helps me to my father's funeral. My father is an only child so I didn' have a cousin or relative from his side to help. My mother side? I only knew 2 a distant cousin who have a hectic schedule due to work and my mother's cousin who is working outside the country. I don't want to bother them.

Uncle Shikaku ask me to play shogi though it is not really my theme I try to play with him but after 3 tries I can't defeat him and I give up. Then he challenged Shikamaru who wons in every game they played. The time flew by fast and it is Lunch then dinner time. After we ate dinner, the time of my departure came.

"Come on Sak I'll walk you home.", the young Nara said. "Mendokusena…"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY SHIKAMARU?!" Yoshino said as she frightened Shikamaru by that.

"Ah nothing mom hehehe," he smiled.

Then his mother look at me, "It is so hurtful to me to bid goodbye to you Sakura."

"Me too aunty." I said as she hug me again and I hug her too.

"Promise me if you need anything or anything happen just call me or Shikamaru. Please promise me you will watch your health eat some nutritious food and don't let other harm you!" She said with a teary eyes.

"Oh come on honey. Sakura is a strong girl. Even Shikamaru can't win over her. She can throw 3 men at once!" Shikaku saidas he laugh at the last part. And I heard Shikamaru whine more. Then aunty and me broke our hug.

I smiled to Shikaku about what he said and muffled my hair. "Sakura you need to be strong. You are always welcome to us, you are always be my daughter so don't hesitate to call us if anything happens." Shikaku said.

I just nod and say, "thank you for treating me so kind. And thank you for making me happy today." And then I bid my goodbye.

Shikamaru walk me home. We walk silently again. When we are in front of our gate he bid goodbye and he said that he will come to me whenever I am sad and feel so alone even the travelling is too troublesome for him. After we bid goodbye he walk back home and I am left again inside my lonely house. I locked the gate and the doors and head back to my room thinking it is monday tomorrow and Shikamaru's not here anymore tomorrow and I will come to school tomorrow. Thinking of it makes me worry and sad. And I just lay in my bed and let my eyes shut.

ok I know I get you bored here but I will make it up next chapters. I just wanted to show you how deep is Sakura and Shikamaru's friendship.

don't hesitate to rate me and review and I welcome some criticism...I'll be glad to hear you all soon...

Ja-ne!


End file.
